This invention is directed to a martial arts training device and weapon, namely an adjustable nunchaku.
Nunchaku are a well know martial arts training device and weapon. They have been so, in the United States, at least since Bruce Lee used them in the movie "Enter The Dragon". Typical nunchaku consist of two hardwood handles joined together at their ends with a short length of chain or cord. During combat, one handle is held in one hand while the other, free handle is swung at the opponent.
During practice and prior to combat, for physiological reasons and to confuse the opponent, one handle is held in one hand while the other, free handle is swung over the shoulder, under the arm, under the leg and around the waist of the person using the nunchaku. If the nunchaku is too long or short, the free handle will not flow freely and fluidly around the body of the user. Since no two users have the same arm length or body shape, the user must adjust to the nunchaku to ensure smooth and fluid movement of the free handle of the nunchaku.
Furthermore, the handles of the nunchaku can be made in many different shapes, colors or from different materials. Since no two people are alike, the preferred shape, color and type of material utilized in the handles of the nunchaku varies.
Presently, nunchaku are available with different predetermined lengths of chain or cord separating the handles, handles which are made from different materials, such as plastic, rubber or rosewood and handles which have different shapes. However, none of these nunchaku can be adjusted to suit the arm length, body shape, and/or personal preference of the particular user. Moreover, none of these nunchaku have interchangeable handles to allow the replacement of broken handles, the use of different shaped and/or colored handles or handles made of a different material. Thus, a martial arts studio would have to buy many different nunchaku to suit a variety students, at a great cost to the studio.
Further, a significant mental advantage can be gained physiologically over an opponent before combat simply by generating a menacing sound with the nunchaku. Presently, the only sounds emanating from the nunchaku are the sound of the free handle moving through the air and/or the free handle contacting the body or an object.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable nunchaku which allows the user to adjust the nunchaku and interchange the handles of the nunchaku, thereby facilitating the use of the nunchaku for a variety of students. Further, for physiological reasons and/or stunts and demonstrations, it is desirable to enhance the sound which can be generated by the nunchaku.